lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Simulation Manipulation/Transcript
This is a transcript of the episode Simulation Manipulation. Transcript Exoskeleton: '(starts firing lasers at Team Chase) '''Chase: '''The exoskeleton's gone rogue! We have to take it down before it destroys the whole academy! '''Chase's Group: '(start walking towards Exoskeleton) 'Chase: '''No! You're doing it wrong! Wait for my command before you attack! '''Exoskeleton: '(continues firing lasers) 'Chase's Group: '(hides behind barrier) 'Chase: '''Why aren't you attacking? '''Chase's Group: '(starts walking towards Exoskeleton again) 'Chase: '''Well don't do it now! Retreat! Retreat! '''Exoskeleton: '(knocks Chase's group down and then deactivates) 'Chase: '''Great. My team is down! MY TEAM IS DOWN! '''Donald: '''Well, I think we can all agree that's not how you take down an Exoskeleton. '''Chase: '''Come on. Give us one more shot. '''Donald: '''I'm sorry Chase. This combat simulation was to test your students' progress and as much as it pains me I'm going to have to give your team a big F. '''Chase: '(sighs) 'Donald: '''Oh, who am I kidding? This doesn't hurt at all. '''Adam: '''It's called failure, Chase. Let me spell it out for you: F... You know what? On second thought, why don't you spell it out for me? (theme song) '''Chase: '''I can't believe you guys messed up the combat simulation. What's the first thing I taught you? Do as I say, and as I do. '''Donald: '''Good pep talk. Adam, your team's up! '''Adam: '''OK guys! What's the first thing I taught you? '''Adam's Group: '''Don't be like Chase! (high five Adam) '''Exoskeleton: '(start firing lasers at Team Adam) 'Adam's Group: '(gets behind the barrier) 'Adam: '''OK. Let's do what we do! '''Exoskeleton: '(fires laser) 'Adam: '''Now! '''Adam's Group: '(throws barrier at Exoskeleton) '''Adam: '''And that's what we do. (high fives team) '''Donald: '''That was amazing! That was even faster than Bree's team last week. '''Adam: '''Hey, all I'm hearing is Chase lost and I'm a better teacher. 'Chase: '''No way! You are not a better teacher than I am! '''Adam: '''Hey, calm down dude! You've got plenty of over things to be proud of...and once we find out what those things are, you are gonna feel a lot better. (pats Chase on the back) '''Chase: '(removes Adam's hand from back) 'Donald: '''Look, there are still two more tests to evaluate your students' progress and I'm sure your team will do better on the next one. It's more... cerebral. '''Chase: '''Yes! Me and my brainiacs are gonna take you down! '''Adam: '''You're taunting me and making fun of yourself at the same time, I didn't think that was possible. '''Adam's Group: '(laugh) 'Donald: '''Look, both teams will be judged on how well they handle analytical thinking. '''Adam: '''Alright, guys! Huddle up! (huddles up with group) Does anyone know what analytical thinking is? '''Donald: '''Yeah, I'd say you got the second round locked up. (In the Mentor Quarters...) '''Leo: '(wakes up and gets off the sofa but steps on a pie) Aah! Gross! (walks over to milk with a pie on his right foot) 'Bree: '(walks in) Hey Leo. What are you doing? 'Leo: '''Oh, you know. Just grabbing a glass of milk... to go with my pie! Ugh! (pours expired milk out of cup) Aah! '''Bree: '''Ooh... '''Leo: '''What is going on here? This is disgusting! '''Bree: '''Yeah. Welcome to my world! Adam and Chase live like a couple of farm animals. '''Leo: '''Yeah, well at least farm animals lick themselves clean every once in a while. I guess I'll just have to clean this whole place up myself. Hand me that towel. '''Bree: '''Um... I... I wouldn't use that one. '''Leo: '''Why not? '''Bree: '''Because it's moving. '''Leo: '''Aah! (gets in fighting position) (Later in the academy...) '''Leo: '(walks in) Listen up, roomies! You've got another person living with you now. You need to respect that. I have been scrubbing our room for the past 6 hours! I've got pruny fingers! 'Chase: '''Why didn't you just wear gloves? '''Leo: '''I did! (shows ripped glove) I don't care whichever one of you is making the mess, just stop! (tosses everything at Adam and Chase and walks away) '''Adam: '''Well now he's making a mess. '''Donald: '(walks in) Okay! Everybody gather round and listen up! It is time for the second challenge! Everybody to your work stations. 'Team Chase and Team Adam: '(walk over to work stations) 'Donald: '(activates explosives) Each team will have 60 seconds to defuse their 3D virtual explosive device. 'Chase: '''This is going to be so easy, like taking dynamite from a baby. '''Team Chase: '(nod) 'Donald: '''Now, even though the explosives are fake, the potential for humiliation is very real. Don't forget to work together as a team. (activates barrier around work stations) Your 60 seconds starts...now. '''Adam: '''Okay, guys, all you have to do is cut one of these wires. But choose carefully, because it's a life or death decision. Now, who's favourite colour's red? (puts hand up along with some other team mates) Who's favourite colour's blue? '''Some members of Team Adam: '(put hand up) 'Adam: '''Well, don't look at me. I like them both. '''Chase: '''Okay guys, we've been through this a million times. Once you've assessed the detonator's eternal architecture, remove the Doris plate, expose the motherboard, clip the primary command mode then the fiering mechanism will deactivate. Got that? '''Team Chase: '(stare while confused) 'Chase: '(grunts angrily) 'Adam: '''Aww, great thinking! We'll cut the wire that combines red and blue...gold. '''Member of Team Adam: '(cuts gold wire) 'Adam: '''Yaah! '''Team Adam: '(cheer) '''Donald: '''Congratulations on defusing the device. And more impressively, not knowing that red and blue make...purple. '''Chase: '''Don't worry. We have plenty of time. '''Donald: '''5 seconds. '''Chase: '''Out of my way! You're all useless! (pushes past Team Chase) '''Donald: '''3...2... '''Chase: '''No! Wait! I need more... (sees explosive explode) '''Adam: '''Time? '''Donald: '''Don't worry, Chase. I'm not going to say I'm disappointed. *whispering* Just know I'm thinking it. (Mentors Quarters) '''Leo: (Sees mess)(Horrified shriek) What have you done?! Adam: What are you talking about? Chase: Yeah. We haven't done anything. Leo: I had a feeling you might say that, which is why I have this.(pulls out tablet)That's right, savages. Security footage.(sits on couch)Let's take a look. Adam: Put anything on a screen, I'll watch it. Leo: (swiping through tablet)Where is it? Where is it? On the screen: (Bree making a mess) Leo: Bree?! Chase: Ugh. Now that's a lady. ''Bree: (clipping toenails)(Laughs) Oh, that's a big one. She's a keeper.'' Leo: She's an animal!! Adam: No, that's an animal.(points to moving rag)Oh, look, he grew. ... Chase: Wrong, wrong. Terrible. Bad. Ew, no. Do it again. Donald: Chase. Do you ever think you might be losing these challenges because you're going about it all wrong? Chase:(thinks) No. Donald: You're reprimanding them. You're not teaching them. Maybe try a little teamwork like Adam did. Adam:(puts on glasses)That's Professor Adam. Chase: Adam, you're not a professor, and for the last time, you are not a better teacher than I am. Adam: (points to face)Do you not see the glasses? Donald: All I'm saying is, you might get a better response from your team if you let them be more involved in the decision making. Chase: (starts to chuckle, then stops)Wait, you're serious? Donald: There's one last test, which means your team has one last chance to prove themselves, and for you to prove yourself. Adam: You wanna borrow my glasses? Chase: Okay, that's it. I am not about to lose to Adam and his meatheads three times in a row.We have to show them that we're better than them. And the best way to do that is to manipulate your bionic chips so I can control your every move. Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking.Isn't that cheating? Well, let me just nip this in the bud. Yes! Yes, it is!! ... Chase: All right, I've figured out a way to use my override app to control all of you at once, which means no more mistakes, because when I think of something, you'll do it.Too bad I can't do that to everyone. All right, let's link up. (activates Override App) Chase: There. Let's test it out. Why aren't you doing what I'm thinking? (leans in; students mimic)I don't get it.Why isn't this working?(throws hands up; students mimic)Great. Now you're mocking me.Very funny. Chase: Wait a minute.(puts both hands up one at a time slowly, spins around and shakes hips) All: Gah! Chase: My override app must not be able to control this many people.Instead of doing what I'm thinking, you're just mirroring what I do. We can't make it through the test like this. Donald: Let's go, Chase.The test's about to start. Chase: He's gonna know we're cheating.What do we do?(All bite fingers) Quit it!(slaps student's hand) ... Leo: Aha! Busted! You're the slob. Bree: Leo, I was aiming for the trash can. Leo: You mean the one that's not on my forehead? (points to popsicle wrapper stuck to him)I have a whole video of you trashing this place. Bree: If you have a video, why are you trying to catch me in the act? Leo: Because this is more dramatic.What happened to you? Bree: I don't know. I guess, for the first time in my life, I actually have some freedom, and I'm enjoying it. Leo: This is not freedom. This is a cesspool of filth and girl garbage. Bree: Look, if you were stuck in a basement for your whole life, you'd wanna let loose, too. Besides, you're the new guy here, so if you have a problem with my mess, go live with the rest of the students in the dorm. Leo: I am not going anywhere. And you know what? Two can play at this game. (grabs orange juice; pours it in Bree's capsule) Bree: What are you doing? Hey, that's where I sleep. Leo: Not tonight. Bree:(superspeeds; grabs a container of chili)This blanket doesn't seem warm enough.You know what it needs? A nice layer of month-old chili.(pours chili on couch) Leo: (cringes)(fake smiles)Looks delicious. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take out the trash.(dumps trash in Bree's capsule) Bree: Oh, yeah? (superspeeds away; comes back with bucket of rotten fish) You know the best part about living on an island? All the fresh seafood that's been rotting in the sun. (dumps bucket on couch) Leo: (gags)Okay, I think I'm gonna be sick. Luckily, I'm standing next to your capsule. Bree: No! Donald: Welcome to the third and final challenge.(Cheesy game show music plays) (game show host voice) Adam Davenport, you have an opportunity to lead your team to a third victory.Chase Davenport, you and your team have one last chance to save yourself from a lifetime of ridicule from... your brother and me. Adam: And Bree. She's not here, but I'm pretty sure she'd want in on some of this. Donald: This last test will challenge both your mental and physical prowess. So there will be a brief warm-up period of brisk exercise. Chase: No movement! I mean, stretching's overrated. What's the worst that can happen? Torn hamstring. Chase & His Team: Pssh! Donald: Okay, suit yourself. Chase: Guys.(turns around; team mimics) Ooh! Guys, Mr. Davenport can't find out I'm controlling you. Just keep quiet and follow my lead. Got it? Why aren't you nodding? Oh.Right.(nods) Donald: (game show host voice) Deep in the bowels of the academy is a high-tech maze, complete with obstacles that I control with this tablet.Electric walls, ninja stars, and my own personal favorite, flaming balls of fury!(cheezy game show music plays) The first team to complete the maze wins, but before we start, I need to see both mentors. Adam, Chase, over here.Guys, give us a second? Guys! Adam: I got this. Back it up, nerd herd! Donald: For this challenge, it's just the students. Chase: What?! No! Donald: Teams, I hope you've studied the maze carefully...If not, too bad. (trap doors open dropping student below the training room) Chase: Ah! Donald: Don't worry, Chase. We can track their progress from over here. Adam, your team is off to a great start. Chase, your team hasn't moved at all. Adam: Ha! Looks like you guys are gonna lose again. Chase: (mutters)Not if I can help it. (Looks at monitor; mimics going around an obstacle)(sidesteps) (Adam and Donald stare) Chase: What? They keep losing. I have to do my "good luck" dance.(does an oddly stiff dance) ... Bree: (covered in garbage)(holding fish guts) Are you done yet? Leo: I could go all night.I lost my sense of smell hours ago.Which is why I can bury you in Adam's dirty, sweaty workout clothes. Bree: No, stop! This has gone far enough! There has to be a way that I can still stay messy, and you won't have to clean up after me. Leo: Maybe there is. ... Bree: (eating pizza)Great idea, Leo.This is gonna work out perfectly. Leo: Yes, it is. Bree: Okay, I'm finished.(tosses pizza box in the air) Exo: (Blasts pizza box) Leo: That was awesome! I'm not hungry, but let's order more stuff we can blow up. ... Chase:(Running in place; Panting) Donald: Chase, I can't believe it.Your team is actually winning. Adam: (mimics Chase) Donald: Adam, what are you doing? Adam: I don't know, but it's working for Chase. Donald: Let's see.How can I make this more interesting? I know.Flash bombs. Chase: (covers eyes) Donald: Oh, not good enough.Better try my flaming balls of fury. Chase: (Groaning and crying) Donald: Burn, baby, burn! Chase, your team is almost out. Chase: (pauses)Oh. Great. Go, team.(continues running) Donald: Almost there. Almost there. Almost there.Almost there! They made it! (Bells ringing) Chase: (collapses on the floor) Adam: Ah, come on! Donald: Let's bring 'em up. (Chase's Students on the floor) Donald: Wait.Why aren't they celebrating? Chase: (stands up; starts jumping near the students)Yeah! Whoo! Oh, yeah! We won, we won, we won! Adam: Wait a minute. Something's goin' on here. Chase: Yeah.It's called failure. Adam: No, it's not that.I know that really well. Chase: What are you doing? Adam:(puts on glasses)Professor Adam is about to conduct a science experiment.(steps on Chase's foot) Chase: (yells grabs foot: students mimic) Adam: Just as I thought.This proves they messed with something that caused something to happen, I think. Donald: Chase, care to explain? Chase: Heh heh...(runs away; students follow) ... Donald: Cheating? What were you thinking? Chase: I don't know.I guess I just got carried away. Donald: Chase, these tests were designed to measure your students' progress, and instead, you turned it into a competition between you and your brother. Adam: Which I won. Donald: And handily.That's not the point.If you'd been less focused on beating Adam, and more focused on being a good teacher, your team would've had the tools to win for themselves. Chase: Okay. You're right. But just in case, can I have a new team? Donald: No! Chase: Aargh!(throws head down on desk)(muffled whining) Fine. I'll work on becoming a better teacher. Donald: Good. Now there's just one last thing for you to do. Chase: Don't worry. I'll make it up to my team. Donald: Oh, I know you will. But your punishment for cheating is gonna be to find out what it feels like to have someone control you with the override app. Chase: What? Who? Adam: Me. Donald: Go ahead, Adam. (walks away) Adam: Don't mind if I do. (punches self) Adam and Chase: Ow, ow, ow, ow! Adam: This is fun. Chase: You do realize you're hurting yourself too? Adam: Oh, yeah. Now we'll see who's hurting who. (starts punching Chase)Cut it out. Quit it. I'm not gonna stop until you do. ... Donald: Wow! This place is spotless. Whatever you're doing, it's working. Leo: Thank you. (Whirring) Donald: What's that noise? Bree: Oh, that's our new housekeeper. (Exo vaccuming the floor) Donald: You turned my incredibly expensive piece of combat technology into a walking vacuum cleaner? Leo: He doesn't just vacuum. He sorts laundry, he washes dishes, he even does windows, right, Exo? Exo: (blasts windows) Leo: See? Spotless.Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Season 4 Transcripts Category:Season 4 Category:2015